ISLA
Apperance 3f5b3a62a7204075f9a141243964ad8e.jpg 6b665dffbfd926f499561fda4eb986db.jpg 051b9caed8a3551747dc4351f5e40ff1.jpg 51cbf1719e56a757ef2c2a3d38a99368-d5lkzk6.jpg 81dab9dd03c14cbb618e7fd20fb16f48.jpg 9194bef3fa1fc26553287ac766ce48b0.jpg cdacd8db4a02c9058b4f3e7bcde6e72b-d5q4osk.jpg ninja_pepper_by_artgerm.jpg pepper_dance_2_by_artgerm.jpg pepper_freedom_by_artgerm-d2ht4ef.jpg pepper_queen___wallpaper_by_artgerm.jpg pepper_relax_ii_by_artgerm.jpg pepper_rest_by_artgerm.jpg pepper_samurai_by_artgerm.jpg pepper_sunshine_by_artgerm.jpg Behavior/Personality ISLA (pronounced Eye-luh) is a very analytical person. Choosing her words and actions carefully before taking any sort of action. She has a strong aversion to violence and refuses to kill if at all possible. She maintains a light hearted demeanor at all times and as she was initially programed for living interaction and service goes out of her way to help. Roleplay Allignment A neutral good character does the best that a good person can do. He/she is devoted to helping others. He/she works with there higher up's but does not feel beholden to them. Neutral good is the best alignment you can be because it means doing what is good without bias for or against order. Neutral good can be a dangerous alignment when it advances mediocrity by limiting the actions of the truly capable. 'Occupation/Class' Aspiring member of the Galactic Overwatch 'Fighting Style' ''SeiEdit A Sei type martial artist hides his intention to fight, instead focusing on sensing his/her environment, then releases it quickly in reponse to danger. According to the manga, it actually means that this type of martial artist fights not with power or anger, but with talent, skills, and wit. There are some Sei fighters who move onto the 'Satsui no Hadou. Densuke Mifunae has mastered the art of Sei to it's highest level. A Sei type martial artist fights not with power or anger, but with skill and wit. This principle requires a state of calmness and a clarity of mind. Street fightingEdit '''Street Fighting Is not a specific type of martial art but more of a discipline and is slowly learned through long experience in informal fighting. Due to lacking any inherent combat forms and techniques the style is wild and often unpredictable making it difficult to anticipate a users attacks making it difficult to defend against but at the same time is also rough and can expose fatal openings in some of its wilder attacks compared to more disciplined martial arts that can make it easy to counter. This is mostly for beginner thugs or people who dont truly want a style. For all my cold cut sluggers who just wanna give there opponents a beat down without the hassle of learning an actual style. Ha! This will be common in District 1 peeps who have lived there their whole lives. Skills that are harnessed to a gangster brilliance of sheer brutality. Show us how you throw down. For all intents and purposes ISLA doesn't have a fighting style. Until the creation of her body and the hostile interactions with her brethren she was a devout pacifist. This isn't to say she's incapable of violence or learning. She does still understand the concept of fighting. She does understand anatomy and physics to the point that coupled with her strength, speed, and reaction times can prove more than a match for virtually any normal and untrained human. Chi Form Your chi form, or energy form is based on what type of chi your char will use. From Chakra, to Chi, to the power of nothingness, to pyscho energy. All of these things will be for you to pick and choose from. Remember you can only pick one, so choose wisely. Click this Link to pick which one you want. -> Simply copy and paste the description into this section after deleting the current text. -> The Energy System <- 'Chi Base' (Optional) This system was made to regulate the chi system within YMRP. On the lInk provided, you will be able to pick from five chi archatypes for your character. this does not apply to everyone. If you do not want a chi base, you do not have to get one. Remember you can only have one that you accel in.Chi Base Page 'Weapon of Choice' ( Sword? Knife? Ax? Throwing Knives? ) Allies/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. We encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within the streets, or even create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) 'Background' Left intentionally blank for her official unveiling in the RP. PeakHuman System *Peak Human Reflexes *Peak Human Sensory System " Your Story " TBA! 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji